Steaming in the kitchen
by Brothersconflict stories
Summary: Ukyo & Ema 3, ema chose ukyo this time and live together Enjoy :)


It had been a year since Ema & Ukyo decided to leave the Sunrise Residence to live together, Ema chose Ukyo because he was kind and caring to her and he would always listen to her and said the sweetest things to comfort her.

It was late evening and Ema was alone waiting for her Ukyo to return from work he had an case that was making him stay overtime so for the last couple of days they haven't spent any time together ema did feel a little lonely for she used be use to this

Ema was waiting up for Ukyo so they could make dinner together, 'im excited to spend some time with ukyo i wish we can go on a date tomorrow we haven't been on a date a for while'

'Ukyo should be home soon, i better get the ingredients ready'

_*door opens._

Ahh Ukyo must be home i rush up to my feet to greet like i usually do Ema: Welcome home ukyo *smiles brightly Ukyo bends over to take off his shoes he looks up and smiles back at me Ukyo: Im home Ema *smiles softly

Ukyo puts on his slippers and walks up to ema and pecks her on the cheek

"There's a bath ready for you, you get change and il get the ingredients ready" i say while blushing at his gesture he smiles he goes to bedroom to bathe & change

'Maybe i should ask him about going on a date i think i should make him rest tomorrow' While i think over this i walk in the kitchen and get the ingredients i wash the veg and and cut the meat 'ukyo should be out soon'

A pair of strong arms wrap around my waist making me jump of surprise "U-Ukyo?!" i turn my head seeing blue eyes looking me in the eye ,Ukyo is in his normal clothes his hair flat but still making his blonde hair shine making him more handsome. "Need a hand?" he relases my waist and goes to cut the veg once im done with the meat i go and get the plates once were done cooking we sit down at the table and we have a small chat about today.

once were done eating we clean the dishes but its much easier with just two people ukyo goes over to the living room to call masaomi to see if everyone had dinner even when we left, ukyo still calls sunrise residence to check up on them its nice to see his for his siblings kinda motherly

i can hear ukyo raise his voice must be one of the brothers teasing him, i giggle while i hear his reactions.

Once the call ends he comes over to me and wraps his arms around me again his head nuzzling my hair smelling my shampoo and he speaks up "what where you giggling at?"he says softly i speak up between giggles" you, who made you upset?" his grip tightens "it was hikaru just a mother joke" he say the last sentence quietly

i giggle again trying not to laugh " that sounds like him" i say,

Ukyo moves his head and nuzzles my neck making me yelp "U-U-UKYO" kissing me lightly on my neck my legs feel paralyzed from the sensation "Mmm u-u-ukyo?" ukyo turns my waist so im turned around facing "Ema.." his lips clash with mine his strong arms wrapped around my back pushing me closer to his chest my hands rest on his forearms he opens my mouth wider and slips his tongue in playing my mine gently "Mmfg"i moun my body being drained of energy loosing air

ukyo releases are mouths to retrieve oxygen we both pant heavily my legs shaking loosing all strength"uk..yo " i breathe heavily trying to slow down my breathing his blue eyes looking at me gently his gives me sly smile "trying to say im mothering them too hm.." uh oh i made upset "ah n-no j-just that you care for your brothers" i try to re-sure him i get out of his grip and back away i have a feeling where this is going "you were thinking it weren't you?" ah im caught, he takes a step closer while i take another step back but kitchen counter blocks my escape in his blue bright eyes i say playfulness which you dont see often from ukyo he blocks both my sides totally blocking my escape routes "taking that as a yes with you backing away" hes in full lawyer " you can lie to lawyer especially your boyfriend who knows you too well" he grins knowing its true

"i - i may have thought that for a moment.." i say while turning my gaze away from his gaze his left arms moves and uses his hand to lift up my chin "is that so well i may just have to teach you that i'm not mother now shall we ema?" he says playfully about to kiss me again i take this chance to run to his left where his arms are not blocking and make a run for it making ukyo come after me

i go around the dinner table making it safe for me"you wanna play this game again ema you know how this ends" i laugh trying to make sure he doesn't catch its been a while since we've done this "i wont let you catch me this time through" i looking ukyo whos really getting excited in to catching me.

he quicks over the side making me jump if he catches me but also excited too i run the living room sofa and he catches up almost catching me i turn back around to me and watch come closer to me slowly and back away slowly aswell but my back hits the kitchen counter '_DAM THIS KITCHEN COUNTER' _i look up at ukyo who's smirking at me "seems like i caught you already ema" he closes the space between by this time lifting me up on to the kitchen counter

"i wouldn't say thats fair now haha i would like a rematch" smiling brightly trying not to look scared and embarrassed by the position we're in, his hand caress my cheek with his long slender fingers and his other hand touching my thigh " maybe later but for now lets continue we've never done this before in the kitchen before" he says lustfully and attacks my mouth with a forceful kiss my mouth being forced up and his tongue again entering my mouth exploring every inch, my eyes won't stay open im getting lost in this heated dance.

My hands clutch on Ukyo side of his shirt, his hand still at my thigh rubbing me making it more intense and embarrassing and suddenly he pushes me back more this time feel his erection on my thigh i stop the kiss loosing air breathing heavily i don't look at ukyo i just look at ukyo junior whose bulging on my thigh suddenly ukyo hands are around my back lifting me out of my t-shirt only to wear my black lacey bra 'H-Here in the kitchen' "U-ukyo?.." he pecks my lips for a moment and leaves traces on my jaw going down to my neck but leaving kiss marks and he then bends down to my shorts and kisses my knees going higher to thighs unzipping my shorts but not removing them. Struggling to keep my moans in i cover my mouth biting my pinky finger he comes back up to my face giving me a lustful smile he removes my hand and places my pinky finger in his mouth "Mmfg.." his tongue around my finger he pulls it out and kisses me gently "ema.." he lets go of my hand and takes the shorts leaving me in my matching black lace underwear 'were really doing this in the kitchen' he rubs my clit making me moan louder i clutch his shirt "you're this wet Mmm.." hes at me in the eye giving my a sly smile putting two fingers in me "Ahh ukyo!" my whole body feels on fire and shaky his pace is slow and pumps hard panting hard "ukyo" i say his name over and over and i clutch hard because i feel like i'll melt "i cant take any more" he says and takes his fingers out fast "ahh mmgf-" ukyo lips cover mines giving me a kiss and lefts me up off the counter and walks probably to the bedroom

he opens the door and puts me down gently and takes off his t-shirt off and and unbuckles his pants in a swift motion and climbs on the bed kisses my legs,thighs removing my underwear and continuing to my stomach ,breasts unhooks my bra and removes it off and my mouth "ukyo.. please.." i beg i cant take anymore and neither can he with his erection harder than before at my stomach "ema i love you" he says quietly my small hands cup his handsome face and look at his blue eyes " i love you too ukyo" i smile tenderly at him making him blushes "going to me long night thank god for my day off" he sighs in relief and pushes his erection in

The morning was bright laying in bed with ukyo holding me around his arms making me feel safe and protected

'wonder what time it is' after are endless night of sex we were exhausted so it must be late i remove ukyo's arms to go and make breakfast for us but his arms grip harder and pulls me closer to his chest , his eyes still shut "and where do you think your going today ema?" i touch his cheek and answer "i didn't want to wake since its your day off i was going make breakfast" he opens his eyes his sky blue eyes looking at me in caring way "later just a few more minutes in bed.. with me" i blush at that request my body feels a bit shaky still maybe a few more minutes i snuggle up to ukyo's bare chest with my hands on his waist and we lay there enjoying each others company like always "Oh!" ukyo pops out with i look at him wondering what it was " after breakfast care to go on a date? we haven't been on one for while since i've been busy with work" he says he hand patting the back of my hair.

I chuckle taking one of my hands to cover my mouth "what's so funny?" he asks looking confused "you read my mind,i was going to ask yesterday but." i blush deep remembering what happened "we got a little side tracked, so i would love to go on a date with you ukyo" i smile brightly , ukyo suddenly pulls me in to an embrace and kisses me " lets have breakfast shall we?" he lets go and get up from bed bare naked when his back is turned i see faint fingernail scratches on his back i blush the deepest shade of red 's-s-so embarrassing' i get up to put on my clothes i look in the mirror across are bed and see a lot of kiss marks on my chest and breast too even 'how can i cover these' i panic

i hurry and put on my pants and one of ukyo shirts and walk out to the kitchen '_I can't even look at the kitchen' _ukyo pops up behind me and whispers "maybe we should continue ema?" i turn around and my eyes widen shaking my head in disagreement he chuckles at my reaction and kisses my cheek another day with the man i love.

**_The end_**


End file.
